Hermione Vs Lavender
by kmsutton92
Summary: A RonHermione songfic, done in Hermione's POV during HBP. She's thinking about everything that's going on with Ron and Lavender, and about how she wants to be in her place.


**/Disclaimer/**

**I own nothing. Nothing at all, except my creativity.**

* * *

There were places we would go at midnight

There were secrets that nobody else would know

There's a reason but I don't know why

I don't know why

I don't know why

I thought they all belonged to me

For some reason, I really thought that it would happen with us. No one knows about the night we met on the grounds at midnight. No one knows what happened then, the small kiss that we shared. I really thought that it would happen with us. All of the signs were there. He would tell me something, then tell me not to tell anyone. He told me things that he had never even told Harry…

But now she knows them too. It's funny, but I thought I would be the only one to hear those secrets, but I heard him whisper them to her, and it hurt. How long have I loved him? A very long time. How long has she loved him? Maybe a year or two, but not as long as I've loved him. Yet she knows the secrets, and she's meeting him at midnight… and we never talk anymore. It's like she's replacing me, and it hurts.

Who's that girl?

Where's she from?

No, she can't be the one

That you want

That has stolen my world

It's not real, it's not right

It's my day, it's my night

By the way

Who's that girl living my life?

Oh no, living my life

She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin is perfect. She has a body that every girl wants, and a smile that makes guys stop in their tracks. She's perfect, and I know it. That doesn't mean I like her. She can't be the one that he wants. Not after all of the hints he gave me, and after how hard I tried to make him see that I loved him.

She's in the spot I want to be, enclosed tightly in his arms as their lips meet in another enthusiastic kiss. Do they have to do that in public? It hurts. Did I imagine those hints? Did I imagine the look in his eyes? No, I don't think so. It seemed like he was looking forward to Slughorn's party… so why is he with her? Why does she get to live my life?

Seems like everything's the same around me

When I look again and everything has changed

I'm not dreaming so I don't know why

I don't know why

I don't know why

She's everywhere I wanna be

It's like everything is the way it used to be. We're talking again, and we're enjoying ourselves again. We're not arguing, and I can see a hint of that look in his eye… then she comes over, and the walls come crumbling down. His arms move around her waist, her arms around his neck, and then I walk away.

Can't he see that I want to be the one in his arms? I want to be the one sitting in his chair with him. I want to be the one that he has his lips on. It seems like she's everywhere I want to be. In the chair next to him during class… in his arms… I can't stand her. I never liked her much, but now I can't stand her.

Who's that girl?

Where's she from?

No, she can't be the one

That you want

That has stolen my world

It's not real, it's not right

It's my day, it's my night

By the way

Who's that girl living my life?

She stole my world right out from under me. I want to be her. She's living the life I want, with the man I want. It can't be real, and it isn't right. It just isn't. He's my day, my night, my life… and she has him. I want him, she has him. It's just so typical. It finally seems like things will happen with us, and she snatches him from me.

I want to be like her. I want to be cute and blonde. I don't want this bushy brown hair, or these plain brown eyes… I just want to be what he wants, and what he wants isn't me. He was always annoyed by how smart I was… maybe I should stop answering all of the questions correctly… maybe I should care less about scores and more about hair… maybe…

I'm the one who made you laugh

Who made you feel

Who made you sad

I'm not sorry

But what we did

And who we were

I'm not sorry I'm not her

I'm being ridiculous, but can you blame me? I'm the one who always made him laugh. I'm the one that made him feel things, the one who made him sad… and I'm not sorry about it. I keep thinking about that small kiss on the night I met him outside at midnight. I keep thinking about who we were, and who we could have been if she had not gotten in the way…

Now that I think about it, I'm not sorry that I'm not her. I'm not sorry that I'm the way I am. I'm the brightest witch in our year, and who is she? She's the one with the reputation for bouncing from guy to guy. I don't want to be like her… I want to be in her position. I don't want to be her, with blonde hair and blue eyes. I want to be in his arms. That's all.

Who's that girl?

Where's she from?

No, she can't be the one

That you want

That has stolen my world

The dormitory door opens and I step away from the mirror, where I've been singing softly under my breath for the past few minutes. Lavender Brown walks in and casts me a fake smile; I can almost see hatred burning in them, though I can't imagine why she would hate me. She walks past me to the mirror and takes a brush, running it through her hair. I watch her with mingled curiosity and hatred.

She looks at me and casts me another fake smile, now putting on some make-up. "You know Hermione. It might do you some good to put some make-up on once in awhile as well." She says in a sweet, but taunting voice. I frown at her. "I would, but I would rather get a guy for who I am, rather than what I put on my face." I reply with a smirk.

She looks back at me with a frown on her face, and then her fake smile is back. "I'd love to stay and chat Hermione, but Ron's waiting for me. Can you tell Parvati not to wait up? She'll understand where I've gone." She giggles, her eyes narrowing at me as another frown forms on my face. I'm itching to hex her, but I merely nod. "Of course I will."

She smiles again, winks and then she leaves. I stand up and move back to the mirror, looking critically at my reflection. I can hear a giggle from the common room, an exclamation of excitement and I frown. She's where I want to be again, and she's stolen my world. I move back to my bed and lie back on it, closing my eyes. One of these days, Lavender Brown will be history, and Hermione Granger will be living the life that she wants… with the man that she wants. You just wait and see.

It's not real, it's not right

It's my day, it's my night

By the way

Who's that girl living my life?

Oh no, living my life

**/Author's Note/**

**I hope you enjoyed this! I liked writing it. I'm planning on writing another story to this same song, only Cho Vs. Ginny instead. Please review!**


End file.
